Hana to Chou no Serenade
Hana to Chou no Serenade (蝶のセレナーデへハナ) is Lanhua's image song. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Tsukiyo ni saita -hana- no kaori wa kaguwashiku Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji Kono yo no subete wo watashi ni kuretara Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en Odori odore! Koyoi wa...hana ni you AGEHA no mai Kagen no tsuki wo tategoto ni shite kanedeyou Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togisumasu Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou Hirari fuwari odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete wo wasurete odore ! Isso ikinone wo tomete ageyou ka... Zutto utsukushii sugata no mama Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou Kin to gin no hane mau Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo Odori odore! Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEHA no mai Tsukiyo ni saita-hana-no kaori wa kaguwashiku Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji Hirari fuwari odoreba tsumasaski koboreru hanabira Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete wo wasurete odore Kin to gin no hane mau Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo Odori odore! Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEGA no mai! |-| English= The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant. The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn. If you give everything in the world to me, The nightly party will be a fun circle of dreams. Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower. Let's play the song, with the pounding of a beat on the waning moon, The sounds of a thousand bells, the tones of flutes, they're the final polish. Serve me, my cute slaves. Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment. If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes. In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance! Shall I just stop your life... So that you'll always remain beautiful? Serve me, my cute slaves. Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment. With fluttering gold and silver feathers, A single night's dream is fleeting. Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower. The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant. The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn. If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes. In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance! With fluttering gold and silver feathers, A single night's dream is fleeting. Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower. |-| Greek= Νυχτολούλουδο γλυκό μ’άρωμα μεθυστικό, λουλούδι Lanhua ! Με το φως του φεγγαριού παίρνει χρώμα του μελιού, και μοσχοβολά ! Μια μελωδία μαγική, δίνει φτερά και μ’οδηγεί. Στήνω χορό πάνω στη γη, μοιάζει μ’ουράνια τελετή !!! Χόρεψε, χόρεψε, πέτα ψηλά, πεταλούδες απλώστε τα φτερά !!! Ξέχνα πια το παρελθόν, ζήσε μόνο το παρόν, με τη μουσική ! Τόση σπάνια ομορφιά, σου χαρίζω μαγικά, να’χεις μια ζωή ! Μια μελωδία μαγική, δίνει φτερά και μ’οδηγεί. Στήνω χορό πάνω στη γη, μοιάζει μ’ουράνια τελετή!!! Φόρεσε, φόρεσε χρυσά φτερά, στο φεγγάρι να φτάσεις, σε ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Χόρεψε, χόρεψε, πέτα ψηλά, πεταλούδες απλώστε τα φτερά !!! Θα στείλει το φεγγάρι το φως του το απαλό ! Σαν μαγικό λυχνάρι, μια χάρη του ζητώ ! Μια μελωδία μαγική, δίνει φτερά και μ’οδηγεί. Στήνω χορό πάνω στη γη, μοιάζει μ’ουράνια τελετή !!! Φόρεσε, φόρεσε χρυσά φτερά, στο φεγγάρι να φτάσεις, σε ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Χόρεψε, χόρεψε, πέτα ψηλά, πεταλούδες απλώστε τα φτερά !!! Νυχτολούλουδο γλυκό μ’άρωμα μεθυστικό, λουλούδι Lanhua ! Με το φως του φεγγαριού παίρνει χρώμα του μελιού, και μοσχοβολά ! Φόρεσε, φόρεσε χρυσά φτερά, στο φεγγάρι να φτάσεις, σε ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Χόρεψε, χόρεψε, πέτα ψηλά, πεταλούδες απλώστε τα φτερά !!! Φόρεσε, φόρεσε χρυσά φτερά, στο φεγγάρι να φτάσεις, σε ζεστή αγκαλιά !!! Χόρεψε, χόρεψε, πέτα ψηλά, πεταλούδες απλώστε τα φτερά !!! |-| French= Écoutez notre musique Petit rythme tyrannique Presque diabolique Une berceuse ensorcelante Qu'on vous fera partager d'une voix entêtante Je suis le rythme et la musique Je suis le feu je suis magique Suivez la vie suivez la danse Et rejoignez-nous en cadence 1,2,3 1,2,3 chante avec moi Dans la nuit qui descend Je rependrais ma voix C'est une danse qui nous amuse Elle peut vous ensorceler Vous faire tournoyer C'est une musique entêtante Et elle va vous emporter Vous faire voyager Suivez le rythme des tambours Surtout quand ils se font plus lourds Trois petites notes de musique Trois petites notes c'est diabolique 1,2,3 1,2,3 chante avec moi Dans la nuit qui descend Je rependrais ma voix 1,2,3 1,2,3 ne m'oublie pas Je suis la grande reine mes ailes se déploient |-| Portuguese= Cai a noite sem luar e a cor resplandeceu a flor de Lanhua Vais sentir com emoção o aroma que há no ar que invade o coração Dás-me o teu mundo até ao fim, flauta e alaúde eu tocarei Vai começar este festim, com esta voz eu cantarei Desta magia não vais escapar à mercê do destino tu vais ficar! Nada mais vais recordar ao ouvir o despertar da flor de Lanhua Danças bela com o som que me deixa encantar sempre no mesmo tom Dás-me o teu mundo até ao fim, flauta e alaúde eu tocarei Vai começar este festim, com esta voz eu cantarei Um brilho ausente no ceu tu não vês Flores em estrela mostram que és Desta magia não vais escapar à mercê do destino tu vais ficar! E a história continua, este sonho vai durar Onde há noite neste mundo com a flor de Lanhua |-| Spanish= Ves de noche florecer, esta embriagadora flor, la flor de Lanhua. Con la luna puedes ver, que su miel al resplandor, es de fábula. Tú dame el mundo hasta su fin, flauta y laúd yo tocaré, el baile hoy será un festín y mi plumaje te daré. ¡Oh! Mis sumisas sirvientes bailad, mariposas hechizadas volad, flotad. Ya de todo olvidate, embrujandote yo estoy, con mis musicas. Porque te congelaré y tan bella como hoy, siempre ya seras. Tú dame el mundo hasta su fin, flauta y laúd yo tocaré, el baile hoy será un festín y mi plumaje te daré. Alas doradas, los sueños te crees, que los pétalos caigan desde tus pies. ¡Oh! Mis sumisas sirvientes bailad, mariposas hechizadas volad, flotad. Bajo la menguante luna, cual baila hilos plateada, son me da sin pena alguna y con mi flor te embriagarás. Tú dame el mundo hasta su fin, flauta y laúd yo tocaré, el baile hoy será un festín y mi plumaje te daré. Alas doradas, los sueños te crees, que los pétalos caigan desde tus pies. ¡Oh! Mis sumisas sirvientes bailad, mariposas hechizadas volad, flotad. Ves de noche florecer, esta embriagadora, flor la flor de Lanhua. Con la luz me puedes ver, te sumí en el resplandor, que es de fábula. Alas doradas, los sueños te crees, que los pétalos caigan desde tus pies. ¡Oh! Mis sumisas sirvientes bailad, mariposas hechizadas volad, flotad. Alas doradas, los sueños te crees, que los pétalos caigan desde tus pies. ¡Oh! Mis sumisas sirvientes bailad, mariposas hechizadas volad, flotad. |-| Taiwanese Chinese= 月色淒美的夜晚 蘭花的芬芳香味 瀰漫在風中 神秘的紫色夜中 閃耀著光芒不滅 如蜜般甜美 如果把這全世界 全部交給我手中 看我將夜晚宴會 變成夢幻美麗舞會 來跳舞 快跳吧 就在今宵　沉醉在花中蝴蝶美妙之舞 看天空的下弦月 變成豎琴的旋律 演奏小夜曲 鈴聲搖曳的響著 伴奏這美妙笛聲 神秘的音色 來向我要賞賜吧 我可愛的僕人們 我就要賜給你那 閃耀光亮的羽衣 輕飄飄柔飄飄一起跳舞　飄落在腳前的花瓣就像雪花 優美的小夜曲伴奏夜晚 忘記那所有的煩惱來跳舞 就讓你的氣息停止 完全的無法呼吸吧 永遠美麗的綻放 停住時間的鐘 來向我要賞賜吧 我可愛的僕人們 我就要賜給你那 閃耀光亮的羽衣 金色和銀色的羽毛飄舞 就當一夜的夢想是虛幻一場 來跳舞 快跳吧 就在今宵　沉醉在花中蝴蝶美妙之舞 月色淒美的夜晚 蘭花的芬芳香味 瀰漫在風中 神秘的紫色夜中 閃耀的光芒不滅 如蜜般甜美 輕飄飄柔飄飄一起跳舞 飄落在腳前的花瓣就像雪花 優美的小夜曲伴奏夜晚 忘記那所有的煩惱來跳舞 金色和銀色的羽毛飄舞　就當一夜的夢想是虛幻一場 來跳舞　快跳吧　就在今宵　沉醉在花中蝴蝶美妙之舞 |-| Taiwanese Chinese Translation= A beautiful moon-lit night, the fragrance of orchids, permeated in the wind. In the mysterious purple night, shining with radiance, as sweet as honey. If this whole world is given to me, watch me turn the night banquet into a dreamy beautiful ball. Come on dance, quickly dance, during this moment, indulge in the beautiful dance of butterflies in flowers. Look at the chord of the moon under the sky, turning into a harp melody, playing a serenade. The swaying sound of ringing bells, accompanied by the wonderful flutes, mysterious tones. Come to me for rewards, my cute little servants. I will give you that, feather coat shining brightly. Lightly and gently dancing together, the petals falling in front of your feet are like snowflakes. Beautiful serenade accompanying by the night, forget all your worries, come on dance! I'll just stop your breath, and make you completely unable to breathe. Blooming beautifully forever, stopping the clock of time. Come to me for rewards, my cute little servants. I will give you that, feather coat shining brightly. Gold and silver feathers fluttering and dancing, just pretend the dream of the night is an illusion. Come on dance, quickly dance, during this moment, indulge in the beautiful dance of butterflies in flowers. A beautiful moon-lit night, the fragrance of orchids, permeated in the wind. In the mysterious purple night, shining with radiance, as sweet as honey. Lightly and gently dancing together, the petals falling in front of your feet are like snowflakes. Beautiful serenade accompanying by the night, forget all your worries, come on dance! Gold and silver feathers fluttering and dancing, just pretend the dream of the night is an illusion. Come on dance, quickly dance, during this moment, indulge in the beautiful dance of butterflies in flowers. Videos Instrumental Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Villains Category:Lanhua Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Season 2 Category:Songs